A newly constructed double resonance spectrometer will be put into operation as development of software continues. Samples of bone, teeth and other mineralized tissue at various stages of development, seeking to characterize their structures and compositions using characteristic chemical shifts and anisotropies now being obtained from well characterized inorganic calcium phosphates. A recently proposed method for studying ultraslow molecular motion through magic angle spinning experiments on solids will be demonstrated on simple systems and extended to the study of ultraslow processes in macromolecular polymeric systems.